Songbird
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different couplings from OTH. Title of each chapter decided by my iTunes, fic then created around title. Better than I make it sound (maybe?), give it a chance anyway though? Rated T for infrequent swearing, rating may change with future chapters. Chapter 1 - Karen/Dan.


**Karen/Dan**

**Adele – Rolling in the Deep**

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

Karen sat alone on a bench, watching the world go by as she tried to think of the best way to tell her boyfriend she was expecting his baby. Dan would be here in ten minutes time, and she would have to share the life changing news the little stick with a blue line had delivered last night. She was scared, terrified even, yet she was confident Dan would support her and they would raise their child together – they had spoken many times throughout their relationship of a future where they would marry and have beautiful children, sure it was all happening a bit sooner than expected, but she was sure they could do it.

Karen and Dan had been dating for just over two years, and were the most idolised couple in their high school – her the beautiful and kind head cheerleader and him the charismatic star of The Ravens, Tree Hill Highs basketball team. She remembered clearly the day he had asked her out, he had been sweet and bumbling, and it was one of the only times Karen could remember where he appeared vulnerable, afraid of rejection. A smile played on her lips despite her inner panic as she thought back on the times they had shared together, the candlelight picnic he had surprised her with on their one year anniversary, she pictured the way his eyes had twinkled like the lake they sat by as he told her he loved her for the first time. She remembered their first time, another one of the rare moments where he had displayed his more vulnerable side to her, constantly reassuring and seeking reassurance, lying in his bed afterwards intertwined, wanting to stay in the moment for ever. She was so caught up in her memories she didn't notice Dan sit down beside her, causing her to jump slightly when he lightly stroked her thigh by means of a greeting. "Hey," He said, planting a soft kiss on her cheek upon commanding her attention "what was it you wanted to speak about?" he looked at her expectantly, his hand linking with hers as he sensed her worry. "I'm pregnant." Karen declared quickly, any plan of how to break the news having vanished when their eyes made contact. Dan stared t her uncertainly, seemingly unable to verbalise his thoughts as his mouth moved and noting came out. 'He will support me', Karen thought to herself, gazing desperately into the love of her life's eyes, 'he loves me' she told herself as she watched her boyfriend processing the bombshell. After what felt like a lifetime Dan cleared his throat, "I'll take you to the clinic tomorrow and we can sort it." He said gruffly, finally breaking the eye contact they had maintained. Karen felt her world shatter, this wasn't how it was meant to happen, he was meant to want their child, "I'm keeping it." Karen said simply, tensing as she prepared herself for her boyfriend's reaction. Dan looked at her once more, staring at her mournfully for a long moment before speaking, "Well you're raising it alone then." He said emotionlessly, carefully removing his hand from the now vice like grip Karen had enclosed it in. With that he stood up and walked away, leaving Karen watching him until he disappeared from view. She felt numb, she knew that was the end of their relationship, and the terrifying concept of raising her baby alone seemed nothing to knowing that she had lost Dan, the boy she had loved more than anything. She lightly touched her stomach, leaning on her unborn baby for support as reality hit her – she knew then that she would love this baby more than anything in the entire world, for she had let the boy he saw as her world walk away in order to save it. "Let's go home." She said to no one in particular, before standing up and walking home by herself, though not truly alone.

Lucas was three months old the day she heard the news – Dan Scott had got yet another girl pregnant, Deb Lee, the pretty blonde girl who had moved to Tree Hill when Karen was six months pregnant. The news seemed insignificant to her, as far as she was concerned Dan Scott was nothing more than a memory, at present her sole focus in life was Lucas – loving him, caring for him and providing for him to the best of her ability.

Lucas was a year old the next time she saw him. She had taken Lucas to the local play area and was pushing him in the swing when she noticed a vaguely familiar blonde girl walking along with a large, expensive looking pram. The girl looked stressed as she walked towards Karen, a sudden grin breaking across her face as she looked past Karen Once she had passed Karen turned around, curious as to what was making her smile, and there he was. He was still beautiful and he still gave her butterflies in her stomach, she watched as he embraced the blonde girl, before reaching into the pram and picking up a small baby which he kissed on the forehead and began to rock. 'Why her?' Karen though 'Why her and not me?' she stood on the spot transfixed by Dan Scott, who was looking lovingly at his child and its mother, as though nothing gave him greater pleasure than being right there with them, the way he used to look at her. Karen continued to watch the pair as Lucas began to grizzle in the swing, she was unable to tear herself away from the scene – they looked like the perfect happy family, like they had everything they wanted. "That could have been me," she told Lucas, whose grizzling had developed into loud sobs, "we could have had it all."

As Lucas' crying penetrated her ears, Karen snapped back into life, turning to pick up her baby whom she embraced warmly, snuggling her nose deep into his clothing and inhaling his sweet scent. "But I have everything I need right here." She whispered to the now silent Lucas, before planting a kiss delicately on the crown of his head.

They could have had it all, but she had something far better.

**I hope you guys like this, I am unsure it flows well to be honest, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve it let me know, or tell me if you spot any spelling/grammar errors – I suck (/don't bother) at proof reading and will correct anything you point out. If you have any couples you'd like to see me write about in future chapters please let me know, I can't promise anything as I really am getting a song up on my iTunes and then trying to find a couple I feel I can write about with the song, but I will try and fulfil any requests I receive.**


End file.
